If Only You Knew
by Forever03
Summary: Haley loves one of her best friends, Nathan, but is dating his brother Lucas, she never thought Nathan would feel the same about her. Laley, Naley eventually. Maybe so Brucas later on.
1. Chapter 1

If Only You Knew

She stared at the picture in her hand, not knowing what to do with it, the memories from it made her smile but also remember that things weren't like they had been anymore. The boy looking back at her from the picture had changed, and so had she. That picture had been taken a year and a half or so ago and things had changed so much since then.

Sitting up she put the picture back on the little table that had always been by her bed since she was a child.

She sighed and shook her head, grabbing the brush that had been beside her picture and ran it through her hair quickly before placing it back next to her picture, getting ready to go out. She was meeting her boyfriend for dinner and then they would just come back to her house and hang out for a while.

As she got up and was walking towards her door her cell phone rang and she went back by her bedside table and grabbed it, looking at the caller ID before closing her eyes. She opened them quickly making up her mind what she would do and hit the silent button, letting it continue to ring until the person hung up. She grabbed her hoodie that was draped over the chair at her desk and quickly put it on and she slipped her phone into the front pocket. She would check her voicemail later, already knowing what the person would be asking her.

She went over to the large mirror that hung above another large desk in her room and looked at herself, she was a mess, well you couldn't tell from the outside, but if anyone would ever bother to look inside they could tell. She ran one of her hands through her hair and then picked up some lip-gloss. It wasn't all that pretty colored stuff all the other girls would wear it was actually just beeswax lip-gloss she liked.

Not bothering to put any other makeup on, she left her room making sure to flip the light switch off as she left. She walked downstairs and went into her kitchen. She hadn't heard any noises for a while so she assumed her parents weren't home. She glanced at the clock and then quickly got herself some water.

She went over to the table and grabbed her keys checking the clock one last time before going into the living room and sitting on the couch.

The room looked so empty as she looked around it, even though it was filled with décor from around the world. Of course she'd not been there when it had been bought, it was all from when her parents traveled on their so called 'business trips'.

Snapping out of her thoughts she grabbed the remote and pushed the power button, turning on the large flat screen TV right in front of her. She flipped through the channels for a few minutes but nothing was on she wanted to watch. It didn't seem like anything was these days. She quickly turned the TV off and just sat there as the darkness surrounded her.

Drops of rain could soon be heard from outside, it was starting to rain harder and harder and now she didn't really feel like going out. She stood up and walked over to the large window and moved the drapes to the side to look out.

Lights were everywhere outside, from her neighbors and even street lights that were on the sidewalk in the front of her house that went through her whole neighborhood. A few cars passed by every now and then and the Christmas lights that practically covered every house down her street made the rain seem kind of pretty.

A few minutes passed before she decided to just go back upstairs into her room. She thought about calling one of her friends but figured they were probably out. She thought about calling her boyfriend who was supposed to be here by now but figured if he didn't show then she could just stay home and sleep, and not bother with dinner. She wasn't really hungry anyways.

She reached into the pocket where she had put her cell phone and laid onto her bed. She pulled her phone out and called her voicemail, knowing the person who had called earlier would have left her one. She smiled for the briefest moment when she heard his voice, one that had brought her so many good times, yet also a lot of bad.

Hitting the delete button was getting easier by the day for her, it would never be completely easy but she knew now she could get over it. She looked at the clock on her dresser just as her phone rang. She looked to see who it was. Her boyfriend.

Within a few minutes she was wiping tears from her eyes as she reached for the keys in her pocket and ran downstairs and out into the garage. She wasn't mad at him for not being there but now she had a terrible feeling and she didn't know if she should drive or not. But she had to.

She hit the remote in her car that would open the garage door and sat in her car and waited, wiping away tears so she could see too drive, she backed out slowly, not leaving until the garage door was shut again and she quickly was on her way to the hospital.

She called her boyfriend back but he didn't answer, she parked her car and ran into the emergency room, immediately running to the front desk when she did not see her boyfriend in the room.

"Can I help you?" A nurse looked up at her, she didn't look too friendly and had a blank look on her face.

"I'm looking for Nathan Scott, he was brought in by his brother Lucas."

The older looking lady typed a few words quickly into the computer that was in front of her and looked back up.

"He's in surgery, it will be a few hours before he gets out you can wait in the waiting room."

Haley nodded. "Thank you."

The lady didn't reply she just looked back at her computer; Haley rolled her eyes and followed the signs pointing to the waiting room.

TBC

Next up: Haley finds Luke and talks to him, will Nate be ok?

A/N I hope you like this! I'm kind of not sure where I'm going with this yet but I know how it will end up and I think everyone will like it. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley finally found her way into the waiting room and saw Lucas in the corner. She had tears rolling down her cheeks by the time by the time he had seen her and came over to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"What happened?" Haley managed to get out while she was trying to catch her breath.

Lucas pulled her over to a chair and sat down, pulling her on top of him.

"I was on my way to your house but I had to give something to Nathan so I stopped by his place and I found him on the floor. He had blood all around him so I called 911." He stopped closing his eyes, trying to shake the image out of his head.

"Is he going to be ok?"

Lucas wiped a few of the tears off of Haley's cheeks.

"I don't know they haven't told me anything."

She laid back against him and tried to stop the tears from falling. She wouldn't be able to stop unless she knew her best friend was ok.

"Did you call anyone else?"

"No." Lucas shook his head. "No one besides you and his mom."

She nodded, "should we call the others?"

He thought about it for a minute. "We should. I will, you can stay here and see if anyone comes out ok?"

She hesitated to let him get up for a minute.

"What if we're not here and someone comes out for us?" He sensed her hesitation and then heard her sigh knowing she knew he was right.

"Ok. Just don't take too long."

He stood both of them up and wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her heart beating extremely fast and he kissed her forehead and looked down at her.

"He'll be ok Hales. He won't leave us." He didn't know if he could even believe that but he would try anything to make her feel better.

She nodded and let him go. She sat back down and watched him walk out of the room before closing her eyes. She tried not to think about it for a few minutes it seemed like hours but she knew it wasn't even a minute before thoughts of what was happening to Nathan popped into her mind.

She couldn't live without him. He was her everything. His brother may be her boyfriend but she had a much deeper connection with Nathan. She loved both of them but she had known Nathan longer and she knew him a lot better. She always wondered what it would be like to go out with her best friend but now she wondered if she'd ever get that chance.

There had been one time when she could have sworn he was going to tell her he liked her. But something had happened, as always. She had always thought he never liked her the same was as she liked him but something that night had made her think otherwise. They had been lying in his bed talking about everything and getting pretty deep in their conversation, talking about things they never had before.

He had looked at her in a way that made her heart beat faster and she was looking at him the same way, she had always wondered what he was thinking then and at the time, she asked him. He started to say something but as soon as he opened his mouth his phone rang and the moment was ruined.

Haley got knocked out of her thoughts when she saw Nathan's mom run into the room and come over to her when she spotted Haley.

"Have you heard anything?" Deb looked like she had been crying and her voice sounded like she could break down any second.

"No." It took everything Haley had to not cry herself. She stood up and hugged Deb.

"Lucas went to call the others."

Deb nodded and let Haley go and sat down. She let out a long breath She looked like she was about to say something but right then Brooke and Peyton walked in and hurried over to Haley. They both pulled her in for a hug.

"Is he ok Haley?"

"What happened?"

So many questions, she thought and her world started to spin all of a sudden she'd gotten dizzy and she wondered where Lucas was. She couldn't handle this. Brooke was crying and Peyton looked extremely worried. She couldn't comfort them, she couldn't even hold it together herself.

"Guys…" She muttered and closed her eyes. But they kept talking.

"Luke…" She mumbled when she opened them she saw him walk back into the room and he ran over to her.

"You look kind of pale Hales. Are you ok?" Luke asked and Brooke and Peyton went to find someone to ask about Nathan.

"Yeah I'm fine… I just need to sit down." She muttered and went and sat next to Deb. Lucas sat next to her and looked her over. Something was wrong she wasn't telling him though.

"Is anyone here for Nathan Scott?"

TBC

Next: We find out what happened to Nathan, and we find out who Nathan's girlfriend is!

A/N I'm sorry it took me forever to get this out and I'm sorry its so short! I've been so busy lately though! Thank you for the response's they are awesome and they are what inspired me to write more! Please tell me what you think about this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Chapter 3_**

"Is anyone here for Nathan Scott?" A doctor asked, she looked about thirty years old and she wasn't showing much emotion.

Haley stood up as well as the rest of them. Deb nodded and went over to the doctor.

"I'm his mother."

"I'm Doctor Jinn. Would you like to go into my office so we can talk about Nathan?" She asked the women in front of her. She felt sad for a brief moment at what she had to tell the young boys mother but straightened up and looked at all the other young people behind Mrs. Scott.

"No, anything you have to say you can say in front of me and them, they are all his friends." Deb said and the doctor sighed, she nodded and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"We aren't quite sure what caused Nathan to collapse…" Doctor Jinn started and looked at the young girl holding one of the boy's hands tightly.

Haley gripped Lucas hand and he pulled her in front of him and wrapped an arm around her waist to try and comfort her.

"But we are running tests to find out. He is in intensive care right now."

Haley felt tears coming to her eyes again and turned around, not able to look at the doctor, Luke wrapped both his arms around her and held her tightly while she buried her face in his chest. He felt his shirt getting wet and knew she was crying again.

Brooke turned to Peyton and felt tears come to her eyes. How could this have happened? Yesterday they were so happy just laying on his couch watching a sappy movie and today he was in the hospital practically dying?

Peyton came over to her and pulled her best friend close to her.

"He's gonna be ok Brooke." She whispered in the brunette's ear.

"He is unconscious right now but he could wake up at any time. Once I know more I will let you all know as soon as I can." Doctor Jinn started to walk away but Deb stopped her.

"Can I see him?" Her voice was desperate she didn't know what she would do if she lost her only son.

"Only family."

Deb nodded and watched the doctor walk away. She had a lot of questions but figured she could ask when everyone wasn't around. She turned around and looked at all of Nathan's friends.

"I'm going to go and see him. You guys should probably go home and rest…"

All of them shook their heads.

"We're going to stay here." Lucas said. "I want to see him after you."

Deb nodded and walked off.

Nathan's room was very dreary, no wonder people died here there was nothing cheery about this place! Nothing to make people want to stay alive! The walls were bare, only painted in a light brown and tan color, there was one lone picture of the ocean on the wall. One chair sat by one of the walls with Nathan's bed in the middle of the room. There was not any windows and The only sound Deb heard was the sounds of the machines beeping that were attached to her son.

Nathan was lying on the bed so peacefully, his eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. She would have assumed that if he hadn't had tubes running up in his nose and IV's in his arms and who knows what else all over him. She blinked back a couple of tears and stood by his side. The doctor had left to let her be alone with him. She took Nathan's hand, it was a little cold and a little pale but the doctor said that it was ok for now. She bent down and kissed his cheek very softly.

"I'm so sorry Nathan…" Deb choked out, she never expected her son to be here!

"All your friends are here sweetie. They care about you so much." She wiped her eyes, no longer caring if she cried or not.

"I love you Nate. Don't give up fighting ok? You have to be ok you have so much to live for!"

Finally after talking to him for a while she sat down in the chair and watched him.

It took Lucas a while to calm Haley down but Peyton wasn't having the same luck with Brooke.

Haley sat in one of the hard chairs by herself watching Lucas talk to Peyton, not hearing what they were saying but understood once Lucas went over to Brooke and tried calming her down a bit. She felt bad for her friend, she really did. After all she was his girlfriend. But no one knew how bad she was hurting right now. The only reason she'd stopped crying was because it hurt too much and she couldn't cry anymore, at least not in front of all of them…

She couldn't help herself from thinking what if Nathan never woke up? She loved him so much and she would never get the chance to tell him that. Of course he had Brooke but she had to tell him. And she would. She promised herself if he woke up she would tell him how she felt. That as long as he woke up she would do anything.

Brooke cried in Lucas's arms, his shirt was soaked but he didn't seem to care. She had so many thoughts running through her head. She should have been there and not out. If only… But then again would it have made a difference? She didn't know and it was killing her. She needed him so bad right now… to see him and make sure he was till there even!

She felt Lucas's hand rub her back and calmed herself a little bit. But she wouldn't be able to completely be better until she knew Nathan was ok. She looked up at Lucas, her eyes were red and puffy and she had tears on her cheeks.

"He's gonna be ok Brooke." He whispered giving her a small reassuring smile.

"You don't know that," she sniffed.

"I just have feeling, he'll pull through he always does."

Brooke couldn't say anything she just nodded, knowing she couldn't believe that right now as bad as she needed too.

She looked over at Haley and saw her just sitting there with a blank expression on her face and sighed. She knew Haley had to be a mess inside, nobody noticed though, except for her. She closed her eyes and leaned against Lucas again, needing the comfort right now.

Peyton watched her friends, Haley looked like she was almost in shock and Brooke was being comforted by Haley's boyfriend… she understood but still. She shook her head and said a little prayer that Nathan would be ok. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket. The caller ID flashed 'Jake', she smiled a little and wondered if her friends would notice if she left? Deciding they would be ok for a few minutes she left the room to take the call.

A/N I am SO sorry it took me so long to get this up, I was having terrible writers block and had no idea where to take this if you have any idea's let me know please! Otherwise it might take me a bit to get the next one up! Thank you_so_ much for all the reviews, without you all I wouldn't have been able to get this chapter up! Please review and let me know what you think!

Forever


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Phone Call

Haley James sat in the waiting room, watching her friends say good night and leave one by one. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave and go home. She would forever regret it if something happened to Nathan. She gave Brooke a small smile as she came over to where Haley was sitting.

"I'm going to go home, not much we can do right now. They won't let us see Nathan for a few days." Brooke said in a dull voice, not full of the happiness that usually filled her. Her eye's were distant and bloodshot and she looked over terrible.

Haley understood, she knew Brooke loved him but she hated hospitals so she didn't really see the reason to be here when she couldn't see him. It was ok that just meant she could have some much needed alone time to think about things.

"Ok," giving a small smile she stood up and hugged the brunette and told her things would be ok, though she couldn't believe herself.

Brooke pulled away from Haley and gave Lucas a small wave before leaving.

Lucas sat across the room from Haley, both of them just sat there watching each other for a few minutes before Lucas got up and went over to her.

"Haley..."

"Its ok Luke you can go i'll be fine." She could tell by the way he was looking at her that's what he wanted.

Luke sighed and weighed his options, stay here and be with Haley or go home and get some much needed sleep. He hadn't slept for about twenty-four hours and he could really use some. But he knew Haley needed him even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Go ahead I promise i'm ok." She gave him a reassuring smile, hoping he would leave her alone, she loved him but she needed to be alone right now.

Giving her one last look he nodded. "Ok I promise i'll be back first thing in the.."

"Ok." She cut him off just wanting the conversation to be over.

"I love you." He told her and pulled her up and gave her a hug.

She smiled against him, she loved him just she wasn't sure it was the same kind of love he loved her with. Haley looked up at him. "I love you too."

He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Are you..."

She nodded positive of what he was gonna say. "Just go ok? I'll see you in the morning."

He let her go. "Try to get some sleep ok?"

She smiled at him the best she could, she loved him for caring about her but he knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. "I will."

With a few more words Lucas left and Haley sat back down, all by herself in the waiting room. Deb had gone home even though she hadn't wanted too, the doctor had promised to call her if anything changed. They had even tried to get Haley to go home but she wouldn't budge, maybe it was because of how she had last ended things with Nathan, she didn't know but she had to be here for him.

_"Nathan you promised!" Haley cried into the phone but it was no use, the voice he was using with her told her he wouldn't change his mind. _

_"I know Hales and i'm sorry ok? Just things changed and I can't, not tonight." _

_"Why not?" _

_"I.. Brooke.."_

_"Your ditching us because of Brooke! Nathan!" _

_"She's my girlfriend and we haven't had much time together lately." _

_Silence. For a minute Nathan thought Haley might have hung up on him but she hadn't, he heard her breathing and wondered for a minute if she was crying. _

_"I promise i'll make it up to you ok?" _

_"Whatever." _

_"Come on don't be like that!" _

_"Like what Nathan? Go spend time with Brooke, we'll be fine without you." _

_He gripped his phone tightly, he hated fighting with her and she knew it but somehow it didn't stop them. He loved Brooke so much and he wanted to be alone with her but now he was starting to feel bad about getting out of his plans with the gang. Although he knew now even if he changed his mind things wouldn't be great because they had fought._

_"Fine." He shook his head, "Have fun with Lucas." _

_Haley through her phone down on her bed when she heard the phone click, she knew Nathan had hung up on her. She let a tear slide from her eyes and wiped it away quickly, why did she have to feel like that? She wanted to be the one Nathan would drop everything to be with. _

Haley shook her head remembering the other night, that was the last time she had heard his voice and he had been mad at her and she mad at him. She just wanted him to be ok so she could tell him she was sorry.

A few hours later Haley woke up in one of the most painful positions she had ever slept in, she looked at the clock and groaned. It was three in the morning. She looked around and everything looked dead around there. Suddenly she got an idea. Maybe just maybe it would work.

A/N Wow i'm so happy everyone likes this story so far! Thank you all for the reviews and ideas! I got some great ideas from one person - Nathanlvr - Thank you so much for helping me out! I don't know if i'll use them exactly like you have them but some things i'll put in! I know this wasn't the longest chapter but I just wrote it and I figured i'd put what I have up for everyone to read! If anyone else has ideas please let me know, and let me know what you think so far!


End file.
